Peacock Harpy
Profile A Rare mutated Subspecies of Harpy which can be located in certain location of the Zipangu and Mist Regions, they are one of the few Harpies that have lost their ability to fly. However, they developed strong legs instead, to evade predators, and their wings serve a different purpose now. Their feathers started to change, becoming more colorful and radiant. They now use their beautiful new feathers to attract mates during mating season. When the season begins, each of the harpies begin to target roads that a human man will likely to travel near their own territories. If one spots a man that matches their interest, they begin to approach them and promise him to an elegant dance. This special dance riles up their future husband with their alluring beauty and grace, making him becoming infatuated for her. Each of her feathers has a small amount of DE which they use to hypnotize the man into making him crave her. As her dance comes to an end, the man's lust has swelled then he will ask her for sex, and she will agree to help him to subdue his lust. She will have very wild and passionate sex with her new husband, which can last the whole day, and near the end of the day she will be covered by her new spouse's sticky white seed, her feathers will be brighter, and more colorful and elegant than ever before, which results in her showing off to the single Peacock Harpies, which makes them jealous of her new husband. There are rare cases when their target husband is not affected by her dance. If this happens, they begin to rape him on the spot, using their feathers to transfer the DE into him, making him more lustful for the her. Other records show that if two Peacocks have the same interest of a man they spotted, they each perform their dance to him, showing off their beautiful feathers. The one with more beautiful feathers and dance is then chosen as the wife. An even rarer case, is if both dances end in a draw, the peacocks , may decide that they will share him, making their sex and lust increased tenfold. This leads to a happy marriage, and amazing sex, although the two will compete with one another to see who is the more beautiful girl, and for their husband's affections. When a Peacock Harpy chick is born her feathers will be a dull and boring color, such as brown or grey, but within a few years her feathers will become as bright and colorful as their mother's. When they reach a certain age, the mother will teach their daughters their dance and will use their husband as their partner. When the child mastered their mother's dance, they will leave their home in search of their future husband, when they reach the mature age for mating season. There are reports of the children falling in love with their fathers, staying with them and becoming their brides, as mother will share with their daughters, as they both share their love for him. Category:Mamono